Healer
by Eliwood16
Summary: Tell me your name." The boy said. "Murtagh." Murtagh relplied. "I am Jr Priest of Gil'ead. You are the only one who can save me."Jr said. "Where are you?" Murtagh said. "In the forest outside the castle." Jr said.OC/Murtagh Eragon though the OC/Murtagh R.
1. Chapter 1

"Master Murtagh we have found what you where looking for.""Good"Murtagh said with a sneer."Let me see him" and the group the solders brought in a boy on what looked like a medical stretcher and a staff with him in all white clothes. Then Murtagh said "What has happened to him that he would need a stretcher." "Well he was resisting and he killed three of our men with just a mutter of some words." a soldier said with fear in his eyes. "I told you no damage is to come to the healer and yet you all disobey well I can see Thorn has a good warm dinner to night. What where the words he said so I know if you are telling the truth." Then a soldier said "Ray" "then a beam of light parted the sky and hit a man in his heart and two ran to his aid and where caught in the beam as it enlarged and the body died in the light." Well why did you hit him you know if you take the staff he is useless?" Murtagh said with anger in his face. "We didn't hit him he fainted when he casted the spell and we might have cut him maybe but in his sleep he mutters healing spells and healed himself." A guard said quietly. "Hmm he might be dangerous after all." Murtagh said "Begone."


	2. Chapter 2

Healer Chapter 2

Then the healer sat up with a jolt and screamed and no sound came out. "Well this can be good they put me in a dunge-room that is full of red and I can't speak." The healer was thinking.

Just as he started to look around the room the door started to open and he hid. "Come out I know you are in here because I put you here and muted you voice." Murtagh said with a playful sound in the voice. "Well I see you found me out no hiding from you." the healer thought with his head.

Murtagh just looked around the room and pulled out the staff with a crescent moon and a diamond the floated in between the moon's c shape. "Cut the crap I know you can hear my thoughts and I want my staff back I need it for magic." the healer thought with anger. "Do you want your voice back and what is you name?" Murtagh said with a teasing voice. Then he said "Speak."

"Well to start my name is Jr." then Jr held his head. Murtagh walked over fast and held the boy in his arms "Are you ok" he asks with worry in his eyes. "Yes I'll be fine it is because the magic I use is not the magic you use you use elves magic I use human magic there is a big difference. You use _Wes Heal_ to heal your self I use First Aid to heal myself." Jr said sitting down.

"Well do you like that bracelet on you arm it might help you when you cast magic so it won't wear you out." Then interrupted "Why do would you want to help me" Jr said with anger "I need you help for a battle and a seal I need removing and you are the only one that can help." Murtagh said with ice in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Healer Chapter 3

"How could I possibly help you in battle and remove a seal that was place on you and how would this benefit me?" Jr said lazily. "Well one you can keep on living if that is good enough for you and I know you can heal me in battle and defend me with you barriers and strengthening spells, I know you can fight I heard what you did to my men with the word Ray." Murtagh said gazing at the boy. "Why do I see a blue dragon and a rider you fancy he is a boy you know right…your brother." Jr said with a smirk and eyebrow raised. "I'll wipe that PRETTY little smile off your face if you invade me one more time like that." Murtagh said with anger.

"Please don't give me the satisfaction of dying from the curse that is place on me and don't hit on me." Jr said looking down. "What curse are you damned with, mine is to serve a king that I don't want to be around." Murtagh said sympathetic. "I am to live a life where I help people with magic that attacks my body with such force I have grown used to have to heal myself I do it in my sleep and do you have a room where I can wash my clothes of the blood on them?" Jr said. "What blood could you have one you?" Murtagh said questioningly. Then Jr lifted his wrist and showed him the cut he dealt to the boy. "I told them no harm is to come to you" Murtagh said looking away. Then a quickly as he turn Jr was at his shoulders and in his ear he whispered "I know you did it to see my powers as a healer don't worry it has happened before. A room please." The Murtagh pointed to a room with water spouts.

The Jr exited the room and he looked a round and dried his hair with a clothe and he looked for Murtagh. "Hmm where is he I want to know what he is planning I need to get ready to summon the holy and abyss dragons." Jr thought. Then the door opened and he saw Murtagh came in with fruits and drinking glasses. "Well the prisoners here all get the same treatment or am I just special because I need to here and get ready for the ritual." Jr said with sadness in his eyes. Murtagh said "Well I guess you might be late but anyways you have not eaten so here are some fruits and wine."

"Well I am kind of hungry so I will join you if you don't mind eating with me." Jr said smiling.

Then after they had drank and eaten Jr woke up blurry eyed and notice he could hear a faint heart beat and notice he fell asleep in Murtagh's arms "Ahh!" Jr said falling off the bed waking Murtagh. "What did you do to me, I drank a sip and got knocked out and I see you never touch your drink." Jr said with rage in his fiery red eyes as they changed with his mood. "You told me it was ok after you drank the wine you where falling and I caught you and you laughed and talked like you where a child, then we feel asleep and you where cold so I pulled you close to me to keep you warm." Murtagh said calmly. "Oh I…I am sorry I thought the worst in you I thought you had…wait come here let me touch your head I want to see if you are lying." Jr said accusingly.

Murtagh came over and Jr touch the side of Murtagh's head and seen everything with his eyes.

Jr bowed and said "I am sorry please forgive me." "Don't worry you have all rights to worry I wanted to anyways." Murtagh said with a smirk. Jr's eyes went wide. "Your sick you know that" Jr said with disgust in his voice and he turned as he did Murtagh was in his ear and said "What makes you think you are better then me" and then turned Jr and kissed him on the lips and Jr pushed him away. "Eww you are gross." Jr said. Murtagh laughed and said "Tastes good."

"Well why don't you tell me your plan so I can help you and leave you alone." Jr said Murtagh looked said as Jr said alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Healer Chapter 4

"Why does everyone want to leave me mom, Eragon, and Jr now wants to leave me." Murtagh said with sorrow. "Did you say something?" Jr said looking at Murtagh. "No." Murtagh said looking away. "Ok what your plan I really want to help but I can't unless you tell me." Jr said sliding a knife out of his shoe. "Well what I want you do is…what are you doing to do with that?" Murtagh said looking at the knife. "Don't you mean these?" Jr said flicking his wrist and four more blades appeared. "Well you want to fight with blades I thought you were a healer not a fighter?" Murtagh said with an eyebrow rising pulling out his blood red sword. "Begin." Jr said throwing the blades at Murtagh and raising both his arms to his side and a glyph appeared under him and he chanted "Rays from above take thy foe. Light!" He shouted and a pillar ran though the castle and Murtagh dodged and turn the sword on the flat side and went to knock Jr out but he notice Jr grab his chest and start fainting. "Damn. Are you all right?" Murtagh said catching Jr.

"Well I guess I can't kill you I guess you have to just…" Jr said eyes rolling back in his head.

"Are you ok or do you want me to hold you tighter?" Murtagh said waking up. "Get off me I just want to go home I don't want to die yet all that has happened is I used two spells that effect me and this bracelet is not…where is it at?" "Well you threw the knives at me and the bracelet fell off so the spells you wanted to do were short huh?" Murtagh said smiling. "What is wrong with me I can't trust you, you don't trust me at all either." Jr said. "I trust you I want you to trust me and I want you to never leave my side when we battle the plan is you use the holy dragon on yourself use the abyss dragon on me got it?" Murtagh said smiling. "How do you know about my summoning time?" Jr said wide eyed. "I have the summoning area ready for you to begin right way." Murtagh said looking at the door. "Should we start moving lets break a glyph on me and heal you to where you can cast magic freely." Murtagh said motion at the door.

At the glyph were Jr was starting to summon light orbs and darks orbs started to come from the ground and to dragons floated out of the glyphs. "I want you to heal me and free him from his curse that he is bound to." Jr said looking at the dragons. "As you wish but you know you can only do this once a year right?" the Dragons said in unison. "Yes." Then magic flowed from the dragons and Jr's body lit up with light and a seal under Murtagh broke and he regained his powers as a human back. Jr looked at the ground and the shouted "Light!" and the pillar of light hit the ground and shattered the area to pieces. He turned and Murtagh was in his face "I love you" Murtagh said and kissed Jr. Jr's eyes went wide and he fell in to Murtagh's arms


	5. Chapter 5

Healer Chapter 5

Dream Starts:

"Jr what are you doing on the water you are walking on it?" Murtagh said bewildered. All Jr did was hum and spin in a circle and to watery serpent like jets came out of the water and Jr stop eyes closed in front of Murtagh and opened them and they went from aqua blue to ice cold. Jr look at the serpent like water and threw them with magic at Murtagh and..

Dream Ends:

"Ahh!" Murtagh scream falling out of the chair. "I guess I fell asleep. I still wonder why he fainted, the dragons healed him. Murtagh thought to himself. Then he saw Jr sitting up looking at the window on the Murtagh smiled and Jr turn his eyes sapphire. "Jr whats wrong are you ok I know your eyes and they tell your emotions. Don't just sit there answer me." Murtagh said and Jr smiled and said "I am not jr he is still asleep I am more of a phantom..." "Eragon I know your voice and it is mixed with Jr's, please leave him alone." Murtagh said looking at Jr. "Oh but I thought you loved me don't you want me Murtagh I thought you never leave me but you did. Please come to me Murtagh I wish to feel your embrace the soft brush of your lips." Jr Eragon said looking at Murtagh. "Eragon it is you." Murtagh said walking over to Jr. Hugging Jr Murtagh felt Eragon bite him on his neck and he moaned. "Eragon we can't do this not now." Murtagh said but was pulled into the bed and Jr straddled Murtagh's hips and Eragon said "I want you to come back to me." Murtagh bucked and Jr fell to the side and Murtagh started licking Jr's neck and a moan came out and Eragon widen his eyes and said "That was not me or you how did he moan?" Murtagh pulled of Jr's shirt and still continued down his chest and fumbled around with his belt.

Another bite mark or two later Jr moaned again after Eragon did and Murtagh only growled at his

Eragon seeing he was gaining pleasure, so did Jr. Jr right side of his body woke up and notice he could only see out of his right eye "What is going on Murtagh?" Jr said sitting up and Eragon's voice separated into it's own and Jr noticed he was half possessed "Get out of my body and quit Murtagh that is disgusting I am a guy." Jr said chest flying forward and a sprit flying out as well.

"Who was that Murtagh and why were you….you know?" Jr said after cleaning up his body and looking at the bruises where Murtagh bite him. "That was Eragon the blue dragon rider he is the one you remind me of that is why I love you." Murtagh said fighting back tears "You can leave if you want I won't stop you…you probably hate me for what I did to you." Murtagh said crying. Walking over Jr said "Well it wasn't the way I wanted to do it no pun intended but Murtagh you were my first and that will kinda be special I think. But I won't leave you I will help you as out deal states. I hear you in you sleep when I try to leave you say don't leave I don't want to be alone you won't be alone. I am at your side forever now that we are bound by the abyss and holy dragon." Murtagh looked up and into the truthful caramel eyes and said "I believe you." Jr then turn and said "Did you have to bite so hard?" and laugh making Murtagh smile and laugh and then a low growl came out of his mouth. "Thats much better." Jr said


	6. Chapter 6

Healer Chapter 6

Dream Starts:

Murtagh walking though a white snowy forest following a boy who he thinks is familiar but doesn't know for sure. "Who are you?" the boy asks "Murtagh." Murtagh said. "Murtagh, hmm I am Jr the priest of Gilead, they hold me prisoner in Carvahall. Eragon and his friends are torturing me please come help me." Jr said looking at him as he swung around a tree looking at Murtagh. "Wait don't leave me." Murtagh said watching Jr run off in the woods. "I'll send troops to find him." Murtagh said.

Dream Ends:

Murtagh looked around and saw Jr lying in the bed sleeping in low breath like he wasn't breathing at all. "That is why I went for Jr and wanted him for a partner." Murtagh said smiling. "Is it time to get up already?" Jr said stirring. "No just dream of why I wanted to find you and I am sorry I woke you up Jr." Murtagh said looking at Jr. "Oh ok well what happened?" Jr said looking at Murtagh. "You told me Eragon was torturing you at Carvahall and you needed my help you touched my mind." Murtagh said smiling. "No I never did." Jr said frowning "I have never touched someone's mind till you took my voice." Jr said looking at Murtagh with unease. "What do you mean you had to have called me Arya called Eragon that way when she was at Gilead…no he called Eragon to bait him but who would want me to help you?" Murtagh said looking at Jr "What did you need healing Jr when the holy dragon was here…did a shade or someone poison you so you couldn't use magic I saw Arya like that before?" Murtagh looked pale when he asked. "Why do you ask such a question, to ask that is to ask me if I know what I was getting into when I started magic, yes a shade said he would help me learn magic to heal people but what I know is not healing magic but destruction in my hand, the Palm Strike he used me and yes he poisoned me with his nail." Jr said looking at Murtagh with sadness. "I learn healing magic from a priestess she died when I told her who poisoned me a, because he killed her…Durza that is who gave me magic the one who used me to destroy villages with my MAGIC!" Jr said with anger and the castle started shaking. "Calm down it's alright don't worry I know you, you would never hurt someone unless you had to I know from first hand experience, remember the blades you threw at me." Murtagh said laughing in a soothing voice. He turns Jr over and kissed him and for once Jr did back "Go to sleep and we will talk more tomorrow." Murtagh said looking in to Jr's green eyes those loving green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Healer Chapter 7

Jr's head move to the side and Murtagh eyed his neck and moved his head over to kiss the skin of his healer. Murtagh stated to kiss and then grow to licking, biting, and stopping he looked at bite Jr's neck and then he could taste a copper taste in his mouth and he pulled back see blood coming from fang marks in Jr's neck and then noticed a green aura come over the area and healed itself Murtagh then biting and Jr woke up and said "Murtagh umm…well…what are you doing?" Murtagh jump and said "Sorry I could not control myself it was just there I didn't mean…" "Well if this is real stop if it is dreams don't stop you make the choice I am going to close my eyes. Murtagh looked and growl and bite marks all over Jr's body. Jr knowing it was not a dream let him go at it anyways. Well then later that day Jr said "Well dreams can come true huh." Murtagh eyed him and said "What do you mean?" "I had a dream you wee biting me and I woke up and told you if it was a dream continue and if it real stop and it looks like you didn't stop." Jr said "Now I think you should let me bite you." Jr said throwing Murtagh on the bed and straddling his hips and Murtagh said "Hold on…Eragon is that you in there I swear to god if that is you I will kill Jr." he said looking serious. "Well I feel offended you called me Eragon do I look or sound like him?" Jr said biting Murtagh neck and Murtagh let out a low moan and said "My bad you just never did anything like this before." "Well I never wanted to till now." Jr said looking at him. "Why now?" Murtagh said. "Revenge." Jr said and bite Murtagh's chest and started to pin him and Murtagh bucked him off and pinned him to the bed and said "I will show how I treated that rider and I will do better for you ten fold." "Oh you will now will you."Jr said with a eyebrow raised. Murtagh fumbled with Jr's belt and began to show what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

Healer Chapter 8

"Murtagh I don't feel so good." Jr said lying in bed with a fever. "Want me to heal you back to normal I can do it show me where it hurts." Murtagh said "You have to be in tip top shape if we are going to fight Eragon and Arya tomorrow." "It…**hurts…EVERYWHERE**!!!" Jr shouts and then fell back down in bed. "Ok you don't have to be like thorn to get my **ATTENTION!!!" **Murtagh roared. "**DON'T YELL AT ME YOU JERK**!!!" Jr shouted "**DON"T YELL AT ME I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" **Murtagh yelled. "I'll heal myself I don't need your help." Jr said with red anger in his eyes. He stood up and a glyph appeared under his feet and then he focused it in to the area in to a smaller circle in the air said "Palm Strike!" Shattering the glyph and a ball of light green energy built up in his and he said "Heal!" his body was cleaned up as it move over his body his face was not pale back to a light tan. "Murtagh I am sorry for yelling at you I just didn't feel well. Is there a way I can repay you for your forgiveness?" Jr said as Murtagh eyed him.

"Well there is one way…give me a kiss for every letter in the words you yelled at me. Murtagh said with a smirk. "**WHAT?!**" Jr said then covering his mouth. "Including that." Murtagh smirked again. Jr put up a finger and started counting every letter. "Thirty eight kisses don't you think I could down something else I mean I was sick." Jr said eyes turning purple pleading. "Well you really want to know what the trade in is I mean I have complete control over you now just thing thirty eight is not that bad." Murtagh said looking into Jr's eyes. Jr walked over and started to kiss Murtagh on the lips and Murtagh said "Thanks for the warm up but I didn't say where to kiss me." Murtagh said looking at the helpless sixteen year old. "Oh you cradle robbing son of a…" Jr started to say and Murtagh said "Don't finish that sentence I could always add more on and I believe you give that up willingly, want to trade you kisses in for nineteen things you can do for me?" "What are the nineteen things?" Jr said looking at Murtagh red appearing in his eyes. "Calm yourself oh and don't worry those kisses can go EVERYWHERE." Murtagh said. "Well I am screwed." Jr said looking at the ground. "Funny you should mention that I will trade that all in for ten things we might do together." Murtagh said looking in to ice blue eyes. "Deal. I might as get some enjoyment out of this." Jr said looking at Murtagh smiling. "Who said you get enjoyment? And to late to take back you already said deal." Murtagh said smirking and Jr had one harsh night as the maids cleaned the bed in the morning. "Well todays the day we fight Master Eragon and Priestess Arya." Jr said with a gimp in his step. "Why do you call them that?" Murtagh looked at Jr. "Well it is proper to call your enemies master and mistress before a battle." Jr said looking into Murtagh's hazel eyes "Why did I fall in love with you?" Jr finished. "Because I love you and you love me." Murtagh said looking into aqua blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Healer Chapter 9

"Are you ready Murtagh I mean they're both insane magic users a little stronger then me I think but I will die for you I will take them both with me." Jr said. "Don't talk like that we are not going to die neither are they I just want Eragon to know I am free and I have you to help me." Murtagh like ahead and sees the sapphire dragon with two riders on it. One dressed in green battle mage armor the other in blue armor and a black cape. "The weapons are a battle staff with a blade at the end and the other is a sapphire sword…a rider's sword I thought you toke his blade?" Jr said as his eyes turned from black to green. "I took his blade this one." Murtagh said as he drew his blood red sword Zar Roc. Arya start walking forward and the Jr did the same they both tapped the staffs together and said in unison "Let thy magic be used for battle and healing." Turning from each other they walked back to their riders. "We can begin." Jr said building a fire balls in his hand. Arya did the same but her's came out green while his is white "BEGIN" Jr and Arya said at the same time. Eragon took to the sky and didn't even take the time to say words and a giant fireball formed in his hands above his head and he throw it at Jr and said "Burst" and the fireball turned into a rain of fireballs that looked as if it ended it all Murtagh looked as the fire engulf where his friend stood. "Why…How did you know to go for him first?" Murtagh said then saw the fire start turning all in different directions in the area, then drawing into one spot in Jr's hand "Palm Strike." Jr said and smashed the fire glyph and said "Holy stars from above take thy foe to thy abyss. Meteor Shower!" Then the sky lit up as it rained fireballs all aimed for Saphira and Arya. Saphira and Arya dodged as fast as they could but where hit by the real attack the rocks that shattered from the meteors. "Ahh" Arya screamed as she was pelted by the fiery rocks, Saphira shield her with he wing. Eragon scream "I GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM! Murtagh shouted and ran at Eragon with his sword Saphira took flight then Thorn did. Arya ran at Jr and said "Geyser!" and a bunch of water came under Jr's body and he said "Barrier!" and a crystal cage went around him and the water flew all around him and shouted "Thunder" and a lightning bolt came down and hit at Arya's feet and shocked her anyways. "You missed on purpose." Arya shouted "Geyser!" and Jr went into the air and fell to the ground and shouted "Ray!" and the beam hit Arya and see fell to the ground shaking. "First Aid. Sleep." Jr said putting Arya to sleep after he healed her and started a mental attack on Eragon. As he did he was shoot down with a mental blast and Murtagh went to Jr's side and said "Eragon we are leaving, I can't believe it he healed her and you know he could not take you yet you rammed his mind like this. I am leaving take her." Murtagh said

Murtagh going back to the castle laid Jr down and healed him. "What happened to me?" Jr said looking at Murtagh smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Healer Chapter 10

Healer Chapter 10

"What happened to me?" Jr said to a smiling Murtagh then his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "JR get up, whats wrong?" Murtagh said feeling Jr tremble violently in his arms then he stop. "Jr are you ok…please get up." Murtagh said holding Jr. Murtagh put his head to Jr chest listening to a heart beat faintly tears welling up in Murtagh's eyes "Please don't die I can't live with out you." Murtagh said. "Skul'blakas Ven." Murtagh said looking Jr over to see where he is pained at and he looks at his stomach and sees a gash and his head has a large bruise on it from Eragon. "Waise Heill." Placing a hand over his cauterized wound on his stomach. "Where did this come from…no that is why I didn't see the blade at first he used it in the magic attack he threw the sword when he threw the fireball. But he only hit a small spot…" Murtagh looking at Jr noticing something weird what is this pulling up his shirt he sees a tattoo he had never seen. Murtagh yells and stab the body in the heart. "_They took Jr in the fireball and replaced him with another magician who knew about the Palm Strike technique lets go find him Thorn." _Murtagh's thoughts brushing Thorn's. "_Why all that boy does is cause problems Durza, Magic Seals, and now he gets kidnapped why do we need him."_ Thorn thought. "_Because he is mine I won't let him die._" Murtagh shouted his thought.

Jr's POV

"Why can't we just kill him Eragon he will just end up bringing Murtagh to us." Nasuada said.

"I tire of this game." Angela said walking over to Jr unconscious on the table pulling out a knife from a flask of black liquid. Jr's eye jerked open amd he said "Please don't I have been though this before with Durza that is a Shade's poison please let me go Eragon I know you don't want to make an enemy of Murtagh even more let me go." Jr pleaded to Eragon and Angela. "Do it Angela bring Murtagh to us so we can have them both here." Eragon said turning around Arya remembering how the shade did the same thing to her when he called Eragon to Gil'ead. "This won't hurt a bit ok just stay still so I don't miss." Angela said taking the point of the knife and pricking Jr in the chest with the knife and he gasped as the poison move through his chest.

Murtagh's Dream

"Murtagh I am in the forest 20 miles from the castle Eragon, Nasuada, Angela, Arya, and Saphira are here and they hold me prisoner here come save me." Jr said as he walked with Murtagh in the snowy forest. "What have they done to you…Where are you going?" Murtagh said watching Jr hold his chest and run into the forest. "We have to go to the forest, Thorn now.

The Forest Trade Off

"You can have him for a trade Murtagh." Eragon said holding Jr in his arms with his sword to Jr's neck. "What I'll do anything." Murtagh pleaded. Eragon was kissing Jr's neck as Murtagh talked and started growling and Jr wincing under the blade as it dug into his skin a little blood came from the scratch. "Jr why are you not being healed by you magic." Murtagh asked watching the blood stain Jr's white robe top. "They sealed my magic with ah." Jr yelped as Eragon pulled at the sword causing the cut to open more. "Don't talk at all." Eragon growled in Jr's ear and bit a Jr's neck. "What do you want Eragon I am not under Galbatorix's command Jr broke the oaths." Murtagh said tears forming. "I want you to spill his blood and then you can heal him and take him back."

Eragon said smiling pulling the sword down and pushing Jr forward to walk and then said "You know what I want to let you have him for free but I want to give him one thing Murtagh that you and I share." Eragon said smiling. "What is that Eragon?" Murtagh said worried watching Jr walk slowly to him. "THIS!" Eragon said throwing his sword though Jr's back. Blood flew everywhere and hit Murtagh as he ran towards Jr who fell to the ground and the sword returned to Eragon's hand. "You can have him now." Eragon said walking away with Arya. Murtagh was healing Jr and Jr had blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Jr gasped as he was finally healed and the seal broken by magic. Murtagh eyed Jr as he stood up and said "Are you ok let us leave."

The Red Castle

"Murtagh I am fine to walk now you can put me down, how is the scarring on my back. Jr said as Murtagh laid him down in the bed rolling over showing a scar on the right side on lower back. "Fine but there is something I have wanted to do with you because we haven't done this in a while." Murtagh said smirk. "And what would that be my savior." Jr said with an eyebrow up.

"Well I guess I haven't done anything but dream about you and I haven't released some urges in a while how about that for a small clue." Murtagh said smirking and growling. "Ah that is what you want huh well I guess that is something I wanted to do to." Jr said fumbling around with his belt buckle as did Murtagh.


	11. Chapter 11

Healer Chapter 11

Healer Chapter 11

I don't own any Eragon characters just Jr.

Red Castle Murtagh's Room

"What is that noise it sounds like growling?" Jr said holding his ears shut Murtagh now eyeing him. "Umm what are you talking about there is no noise it is probably Thorn he might want you to go visit him." Murtagh said smiling. "Umm why is he not talking to me just growling?" Jr said walking to the door. "I don't know he won't answer me go visit him he is at the dragon keep." Murtagh said eyeing Jr.

Dragon Keep

"Thorn are you in here?" Jr said looking in the dark room. "Thou art really annoying me with the growling so if you in here let me know." Jr said teasing. "Hmm guess he is not here well the growling stop." Jr said turning around then two red eyes open behind him a roar knocks him over.

"Whoa you are not Thorn so you must be Shruikan." Jr said drawing energy into his hand. "Human do you think you can take me on with magic?" Shruikan said flashing teeth. "No problem but where might your rider be or are you alone?" Jr said focusing the energy in to a blue glyph. "He is ask me to come get you and the Red Rider and if necessary use force." Shruikan said walk towards Jr. "Back up! Don't come near unless you want ice going though your body. _**Umm Murtagh we have some company and I think Thorn is somewhere else.**_" Jr said and thought. Shruikan roar and launched a fireball at Jr. "Palm Strike!" Jr shouted smashing the glyph and moving with a blue glow around his hand and punching Shruikan shouting "Ice Spear!" Murtagh running to Jr's side and pulling him away as Jr fought to get put down watching Shruikan pull the ice out of his wings and side. "Do you want to die that is Shruikan!?" Murtagh shouted. "Umm well he started it with the fireball." Jr said cut off by a roar "Murtagh, Galbatorix wants you and the healer at Gil'ead and tell him to heal me or I will make sure he won't see the next moon." Shruikan said. "Jr…Jr go heal him that really does hurt Dragons. Murtagh said. "Hmm well I think he should come to me I am not walking all the way over there. Come here you big baby so I can heal you." Jr said with a green glowing hand. Shruikan grabs Jr and holds him over the wounds. "Heal. Heal. Heal. There all done now put me down you rat with wings." Jr said being dropped to the ground. "Well I think you and I are in trouble the great king is calling." Jr said mocking then listening to a growl "Aw shut up!" Jr said turning to Shruikan.

Gil'ead

"Well we have two days till the king get here why don't we do something." Jr said looking at a worried Murtagh. "Jr he knows he doesn't control me anymore." Murtagh said looking at Jr and his eyes glowing. "No he is letting us leave but we have to stay neutral we promise that in the ancient language but yeah we are doing that anyways so umm now can we do something I just told you the future." Jr said lying on the bed. "Wait you can see the future and you never told me and you want to do that well ok I guess." Murtagh said smiling. Murtagh pinning Jr down then putting Jr's hands above him, he held them in place. Now with his free hand he undid his and Jr's belt.


	12. Chapter 12

Healer Chapter 12

Healer Chapter 12

I don't own Eragon

Gil'ead

J and M's room

Jr's eye where glowing and hen he blinked and said "Well that can't be good…neither of us can carry a child…and who is this new enemy that can take all three riders well to at the time one is dead?" Murtagh turned to Jr and said "Did you say child and what rider died?" "I don't know but I see us and a child…we adopt I think since neither of us can hold a child. Um it is you and Eragon fight this enemy in an old armor it is black it has wings…it looks like a humanoid dragon armor. They can fly but I wasn't there so I don't know how I could see the future for that if I wasn't there. I didn't see the enemy either."

Galbatorix's room

"Bring me the boy and the armor." Galbatorix said. The guards brought in a clear armor and Shruikan growled to Galbatorix. "You have served me well for these years but now you are not needed I have ultimate power in my hands die for me my pet and go into the armor." Galbatorix said stabbing Shruikan in the heart with a clear blade he cried out in pain as the blade turned black as Shruikan's body glowed and turn into a stone and the armor absorb the essence on the floor and became the armor Jr seen in the future.

J and M's Room

Jr grabbed his head and started shaking as he heard a roar and Murtagh grabbed him and tried to hold him still and Jr said "DO YOU HEAR THAT?" stopping shaking. "Whatever that was it is dead now…Shruikan…he is dead." Jr said eyes widening. "What Shruikan can't be died that means Galbatorix is dead most likely." Murtagh said. "No he is very much alive Murtagh." Jr said as a guard walked in and he said "Master Murtagh, Priest Jr is need by the king now." "What why does he need me…Murtagh come with me." Jr said. "No he is stay here till further notice." The guard said gesturing Jr to follow. "Just go and don't let him in I know you can stop him with your magic." Murtagh said as the door shut.

Galbatorix's Room

Jr pushed in the room and looking at the door as it was shut and locked behind him he turn to face his enemy. "What do you want?" Jr said then his eyes widened as he saw the armor. "I want you to wear this armor when you and Murtagh fight for me." Galbatorix said. "I won't fight for you I owe no one my life or power. I only own my life and dedication to Murtagh." Jr said. "Won't you come and rejoin your dragon and father…he is the armor I am your father." Galbatorix said. "You liar my father and mother died along time ago Durza told me that is who found me unconscious he is more of a father to me then you even if you were my dad I don't remember my past…that scum and if I was a dragon rider where is my Gedwey Ignasia?" Galbatorix's hand lit up and he flung a beam of light at Jr's right hand where he palm strike all the time and the seal that was the change into a dragon like tattoo.

"Shruikan was yours and now he is your armor and you my son will fight for me." Galbatorix said. Still stunned looking at his palm he said "No I won't, I have no past and Murtagh is my future and you couldn't force me to do anything my magic surpasses all you spellweavers here at this castle even you. Can't you feel me in your mind already?" Jr said smiling. "You will put the armor on and become my weapon of ultimate power or I will kill Murtagh and Thorn. Your chance to help him." Galbatorix said. "Ok…ok I will do it leave them alone please don't hurt them…I love them." Jr said walking over the odd armor and the armor opened its self up and Jr gulped hard and walked into it and a burst of light Jr was fully armored and he said "Well I can see this world hasn't change since I have been gone and this body is full of magically power." "Yes now you will grant me eternal life Jr…that is your name now so get used to it and you obey me now." Galbatorix said.

"Well father as you so like to be called I am the dragon king and you are nothing but a human I rule you and you know what die for me father…better yet just die." Jr said flicking his wrist and Galbatorix flew into the wall and with his right hand Jr made a fist and Galbatorix scream and his chest exploded open. All the guards rushed at Jr and he raised his hand and it lit up white he said "Sun Lance!" and he cleaved all he guards in half. "Now where is my love at?" Jr said walking towards the door.

The Training Grounds

Murtagh was training with a sword when he heard a voice to his left and he turned and he said "Jr…you are the enemy you saw in your own vision." "Awe is that all you can say to the person who just killed his dad and everybody he has come across in that castle looking for his lover." Jr said. "Your dad what are you talking about you don't have parents." Murtagh said going into a defensive stance. "Old Galby up there was my dad who would have thought…guess what I am the dragon king and your friend's soul is wonderful…though he is putting up a good fight…come to me join me and together we will rule this land." Jr said eye changing every time he blinked. "Oh his last words were he loved you and Thorn…how sad he would waste love on you a human rider." Jr said again. "Get out of his body now." Murtagh said running at Jr sand slicing the air as Jr flew in the air and said "Children should not play with sharp objects…well what do you know I can fly." Jr said as he waved his hand and Zar'roc flew into the wall. "I will let him play with you if you join me Murtagh…I really do think I am generous by letting you have him for time with him." Jr said.

"I love him not you and if you let me have time with him you would never see the light of day" Murtagh said flying into the wall as Jr hover to the floor and over to him. "I will not go back to being locked away in the back of armor or someone mind." Licking Murtagh's face he said "I think I know why he likes you taste." Jr said licking his neck and biting piercing the skin with new found fangs. "Mmm you are good tasting." Jr said as Murtagh flinched as Jr licked the wounds. Jr started to shake and he said "Run get away from me before he kills you!" "Jr how do you save you?" Murtagh said franticly. "You need Eragon for that now run while I have control of him!" Jr said fly up and the armor flashed white and Jr fell out of the armor and Murtagh looked at Jr and the Jr in the armor and he said "Who is who." "That is the priest and I am the dragon king call me Drake I decided that I don't need and equal power in this body so why not have a rival." Drake said.

Jr looked at the Drake and said "Sun Lance!" and he hit the armor and Drake scream in pain and then smiled and said "Come on now if you can heal rapidly so can I. Lets see if you can heal this though." Drake open his mouth and a low hum rumble in his ribs and a torrent of fire ripped out of his mouth and Jr said "Palm Strike." Absorbing all the fire, his hand glowed red and he lifted a fire ball to his mouth and he said "DRAGON BREATH!" and a torrent of fire flew and at Drake and he said "Palm Strike." and nothing happened and he was hit by the fire and said "Damn it would seem I took the dragon abilities and you took the Palm Strike amazing." Drake said holding where the flame had hit him. "Heal that jerk off." Jr said healing Murtagh's neck.

"I will have one of the riders on my side Jr don't you worry." Drake said flying away.

"Murtagh are you ok?" Jr said but then was cut off by Murtagh grabbing the back of his neck and kissing his savagely. Backing away Murtagh said "That was amazing. Now I am in need of some special healing." "Oh yeah what's…oh that kind ok tonight." Jr said smiling

Next chapter will be a basic all Around Lemon of Jr and Murtagh so if you are not prepared get prepared. Or don't read Ch. 13 ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Well people I know I promised a chapter for that "night" for Jr and Murtagh well I am going to postpone that

Well people I know I promised a chapter for that "night" for Jr and Murtagh well I am going to postpone that. For this chapter I thought why not make it a little different. You will see what I mean and I am sorry if you are Nasuada fan… Death, blood, and just a little touchy feely. This chapter is written in Jr's PoV kinda. Read and review this is a little different for me.

Healer Chapter 13

Hallway

"Hmm what books did I grab again?" Jr thought then he walked by a hallway and heard "Brisingr." whispered. He looked at the floor and saw a shadow move away and all the candles where out except the one. Jr walked over and turned the corner and saw no one and he called "Murtagh? Are you in here Murtagh?" He looked at the floor and saw water and he said "Aqua." And picked up the water and placed it over the lit candle and released the magic and then he heard "Skul'blakas Ven." rasped out of no where. Jr looked around and said "SHINE!" and a bright light flashed all around him and he heard nothing nor saw anything. "Hmm I could have swore I heard someone maybe Murtagh is…" interrupted he heard "Brisingr!" and the candles from the end and to the beginning started lighting. He watched the candles light up and he shout "DARK MIST!" and the water on the floor turn black and the candles went out. Jr turned on heel and came face to face with just two blue eyes and he looked at a light and he heard "BRISINGR!" and a wall of blue fire came up and exploded on him and he flew in to a wall and fell unconscious.

Waking up

Jr wakes up and looks around the room and calls for his magic and looks at his hand and two black glyphs are on his hand and he thought "Great…Eragon and friends just don't like me do they?" Just then Eragon walked in and said "Well the great priest is awake…why can't you just die?" "Aw come on if you really wanted me dead you would have killed me in the castle…why does everyone want me dead?" Jr said. Then Eragon walked forward and climbed on the bed and crawled to Jr and stopped just when his nose was on Jr's. "Umm Eragon you are a little to close for comfort." Jr said backing into the headboard. Eragon smirked and moved forward even more and placed his lips on Jr's neck and Jr froze and didn't move. "What is wrong Jr are you scared of me?" Eragon said placing another kiss on Jr's neck and licking his chin. "No not scared…sad you know I am with your brother yet you try to be with me I thick you want me more then your brother." Jr said still staring into space. "What could give you that kind of thought…you are just a toy till I am ready to kill you…Murtagh won't save you if you can't tell him where you are." Eragon said pulling a knife out and grabbing Jr's hand and slitting the glyph and Jr winced in pain. "What are you doing?" Eragon said as Jr placed his hands in the ground and it started withering away the wounds on his hands healed.

"Well if I can't use magic I can still gather energy." Jr said walking to the door and waving his hand and an energy ball blew the door open. "Oh no you don't you are not going anywhere Brisingr." Eragon said and threw a fireball at Jr's back and the ball just bounced back and Jr laughed and said "Come now I am controlling energy and matter your little fireballs do nothing to me and ah what is this." Nasuada walking in the hallway looked at Jr and pulled a knife out and said "Rider what is he doing out of the room I thought he is dangerous?" "Oh I am quite dangerous to you and him as we speak." Jr said as Nasuada started to run at him he said "Knifes are used by adults stick to toys." and he flicked his wrist and the knife flew in the wall. "Damn…I won't let you get away!" Nasuada charged him and Jr raised his hand and Eragon shout "NO!" Jr turned and grabbed Nasuada and placed his hand over her heart and healed the rest of his wounds on his body from the burns. Jr just walked dropping Nasuada and he said "You will thank me later for killing her maybe not now but later." Eragon ran to Nasuada and looked at her face and her eyes were shut and she no longer was breathing.

Jr walked out the door and he could he crying and he walked out the castle and noticed his was still in the Red Castle just an illusion Eragon made. Jr dispelled the illusion and watch Saphira flew off he started to cast and a spell when to arms came around him and turned to face his attacker and he smiled and look at Murtagh. "I was just about to get your brother for the near death burns." Jr said making the glyphs leave his hand. "What are you talking about Eragon was here…how didn't I sense him. Murtagh said. "I killed…I killed Nasuada…Murtagh I had to she is evil, Eragon did not know…I don't know if she was your friend or not but I killed her." Jr said as tears built up and the grounds around them started shaking. "Shh it is alright…I am glad you did the right thing but you are now going to be a primary target to the Varden not only do we have to worry about Drake…now the Varden." Murtagh said smiling. "I guess…I just wish everybody didn't want mw dead." Jr said turning and rested in Murtagh's arms. "Well you are wrong I want you alive…not everyone wants you dead…I think you own me something." Murtagh said smirking kissing Jr's neck. "Yeah I guess I do being attack twice in one day now sexual attacks what can I do for you sir." Jr said turning and smiling. "Anything you want to do to me." Murtagh said husky.


End file.
